


the girl you like

by holtzmanns



Series: game of survival [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian AU, limo sex, or well, who needs plot when u can jus write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns
Summary: Vanessa’s all pinned hair and expensive perfume, with a shimmer along her skin that glimmers under the soft lights of the limo. She’s sitting demurely, her legs crossed at the ankles but the hooded look of her eyes and the slight curve of her lips betray exactly what she’s thinking.After years of being with Vanessa, Brooke’s learned how to understand her nonverbal cues without having to ask any questions at all. It starts with the way Vanessa’s fingers brush against hers, running along her engagement ring. Light and innocent, a touch that’s almost barely there. The way Vanessa’s eyes trail from her eyes to her lips and back up again, the way that her lips slightly part and how her thighs squeeze together in a movement so subtle, that anyone else would miss it.Set in the Game of Survival verse, but seeing as this is basically PWP, no need to have read the other fics first.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: game of survival [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	the girl you like

**Author's Note:**

> Hello looking at dates I just realized it's been a month since I've posted. Whoops. Hi again! Here's a smut oneshot that solely exists because the song Partition remains That Bitch™ even so many years later. This is set in the Game of Survival verse, after the first story and before the sequel, but since it's basically porn with no plot whatsoever, no need to have read anything from that verse. Enjoy this car sex.  
> Thank you to my fave writ for betaing ily <3

They’re fifteen minutes into the limo ride and just getting onto the highway when Vanessa gets a look in her eye.

It’s a look that Brooke knows well. One that means Vanessa wants to tempt fate just a little, walk on the tightrope a step short of getting in trouble. One that Brooke tries to resist, she really does, for the most part. 

Not that she’s ever that successful at it.

They’re on their way to a fundraiser for Vanessa’s campaign, a black tie event all but guaranteed to hook in the donors with considerably deep pockets that line the insides of their blazers. Brooke’s been to enough of these to know how to put her mask on - the false sense of confidence, the fake smile that she flashes to entrepreneurs and investors and heads of multimillion dollar companies who want a candidate that they can stand behind. And as said candidate’s arm candy, Brooke’s in for a night of shallow socializing that can sometimes feel more difficult than her days behind a revolver ever did.

Vanessa’s all pinned hair and expensive perfume, with a shimmer along her skin that glimmers under the soft lights of the limo. She’s sitting demurely, her legs crossed at the ankles but the hooded look of her eyes and the slight curve of her lips betray exactly what she’s thinking.

After years of being with Vanessa, Brooke’s learned how to understand her nonverbal cues without having to ask any questions at all. It starts with the way Vanessa’s fingers brush against hers, running along her engagement ring. Light and innocent, a touch that’s almost barely there. The way Vanessa’s eyes trail from her eyes to her lips and back up again, the way that her lips slightly part and how her thighs squeeze together in a movement so subtle, that anyone else would miss it. 

“Vanessa...” 

It’s a warning, albeit a light one, because Brooke knows what’s at stake, knows how important tonight’s fundraiser is. How much the two of them have to be on their best behaviour. Which means looking nothing but impeccable, dropping the correct lines on the right donors at the appropriate times, charming everyone’s pants off while also keeping up the appearance of demureness and sophistication.

It also means that indulging now could lead to complications later on in the evening, when her or Vanessa are too distracted, too busy thinking about when they get to go back to their hotel and undo the zippers that run down their backs. Brooke knows it, and she knows Vanessa does too. That there’s too much risk, too much on the table right now to try anything.

But Vanessa’s shifting closer to her on the leather seats, the slinky fabric of her dress pooling like liquid gold around her. The way she bites her lip ever so slightly makes Brooke want to kiss it, tug on it, smudge the lipstick around the rest of her face. 

It doesn’t matter how long Brooke and Vanessa have been together - there’s something about Vanessa that never, ever fails to pull Brooke right in, like vine tendrils wrapping all around her. Maybe it’s the way her eyes are wide, the way the shimmer on her lids reminds Brooke of what they look like when they’re closed, when Vanessa’s gasping under her. Maybe it’s the way Vanessa knows all of her buttons and just how to push her too, like how trailing her fingers up Brooke’s thigh is a surefire way of undoing her willpower and dismantling any arguments that Brooke can present. Because, really, the scratch of Vanessa’s nails on the skin that peeks through the slit of her dress is light, almost too light, and Brooke?

She needs more.

“We still have forty minutes. Not supposed to get there ‘til eight. That’s not for awhile, y’know.” The words tumble from Vanessa’s lips with a practiced ease, and Brooke’s no stranger to what she’s doing, never has been.

Vanessa’s perfume is deep, heady, making Brooke’s eyes flutter closed, only to snap open when Vanessa’s hand tugs on her dress and hikes it up. Vanessa slides off the seat, kneels in front of Brooke with such an ease that Brooke would think she’s practiced it, along with the way she slides her fingers up Brooke’s exposed thighs, goosebumps prickling under her touch.

“What are you-”

“Should I stop?” Vanessa has the audacity to pause the movement of her hands, and look at Brooke with wide eyes and a bated breath. Leaving it in Brooke’s court, for her to decide whether they should risk it, give in for the short term satisfaction before the fundraiser. 

Brooke’s usually good at risk assessment - her job requires it, depends on the analysis of external factors and their impact on security needs. It’s what’s kept her alive for so long, too, especially back in the days before she’d met Vanessa. 

But times like these, where the tips of Vanessa’s fingers are leaving indents in Brooke’s thighs as she waits for her answer? 

“Keep going.”

Brooke can’t help but give in. 

The smile that curves on Vanessa’s face is full of pride, a little too satisfied. She pushes Brooke’s dress up higher and higher, until Brooke can feel the cool breeze of the limo’s air conditioning along the tops of their thighs. Brooke shifts herself closer to the edge of the seat, closer to Vanessa. Presses her heels onto the floor to ground herself, not that it does much when Vanessa pushes her legs further apart, dots a kiss to the inside of her thigh, the residual lipstick print proof of what they shouldn’t be doing. 

“You’re gonna smudge your lipstick.” The words come out as a grunt when Vanessa’s fingertips reach the insides of her thighs, already littered with scarlet patterns that trace Vanessa’s assent along Brooke’s skin. 

“Who says I’m not being careful?” Vanessa’s pout only serves to emphasize her words, because Brooke has to admit, her makeup is still flawless. “Don’t wanna get caught either.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” Brooke’s not sure how they haven’t been yet, from the way Vanessa’s fiddling with the hem of her underwear, not quite dipping her fingers below the fabric but enough to make Brooke shift in her seat and want to get on with it. 

But Vanessa can be patient when she wants to, taking all the time in the world in moments where she gets Brooke more and more wound up. She rests her cheek on one of Brooke’s thighs, blinking up at her without so much as a flinch when she traces along her folds through the fabric. 

_“Nessa-”_

“Shh, we still have more than half an hour.”

“Jesus.” 

Brooke’s panties are barely there in the first place, under her dress more for the formality of it all but she can tell she’s already soaked them through, and so can Vanessa from the glimmer in her eyes. Brooke desperately wants to knot a hand in Vanessa’s hair, tug, push her exactly where she wants her to go but she knows that she can’t ruin her, no matter how much she wants to. Not when they have to look like the epitome of polish and poise when they eventually have to leave the limo and face benefactors and donors with crisp smiles on their faces. 

So she can’t get Vanessa back, not yet. Doesn’t mean plans for later that night are off the table. 

Brooke lets her hand trail along the side of Vanessa’s jaw, behind her ear. Find a place to rest at the nape of Vanessa’s neck, her skin hot to the touch and her pulse quickening when Brooke’s hand applies the slightest bit of pressure. It’s not much control and Brooke knows it, but it’s enough to make Vanessa’s eyes flutter as she tugs Brooke’s panties to the side, stuttering in her movements. 

The soft music that plays from the speakers on the ceiling isn’t enough to distract Brooke or help her heartbeat slow down when Vanessa’s index finger teases at her folds, not when she’s so worked up, not after waiting so long. She forces herself to exhale and look straight ahead at the partition that keeps the driver from seeing exactly what they’re doing, as to not let her head fall back against the seat and ruin the immaculate updo she’s sporting for the event. Vanessa’s fingers circle around her clit, not quite touching, and Brooke scowls, pushes herself closer to the edge of the seat, getting out a grunt when Vanessa pulls her fingers back. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Fuck, Brooke’s ready to finish the job herself. She’s never been patient. 

Vanessa’s hiding a barely-concealed smirk, one that Brooke wants to wipe right off her face. “You gotta say please.” 

Brooke loops her fingers in the locks at the nape of Vanessa’s neck and tugs, just enough to make Vanessa’s eyes widen, letting go before doing any more damage to her styled hair. She brings her grip back to Vanessa’s neck, tightening it ever so slightly, and tilts her head when Vanessa lets out a slight moan. Vanessa’s cute, sometimes, for thinking that she’s bested Brooke. But after being with Vanessa for so long? Brooke knows exactly what makes her tick.

“Do you really want to make me wait, princess?” 

Vanessa bringing her fingers back to Brooke’s entrance gives her the answer she wants. 

There’s a Kehlani song on the radio that Brooke’s heard Vanessa sing around their apartment, but it’s not enough to drown out the sounds that Vanessa’s pulling from her, mixed in with gasps that she’s trying to hold in. Vanessa curls her fingers, speeding up her movements as she presses another light kiss to the inside of Brooke’s thigh, and Brooke’s seat may as well be the edge of a cliff that she’s falling off of. 

“Fuck, just like that.” Brooke gasps when Vanessa maneuvers her hand so that she can circle her thumb around her clit, because Vanessa always knows how to undo her, how to push her in ways no others have really been able to. 

Vanessa’s fingers speed up, unrelenting, though her face is the picture of calm, collected. “You’re so easy, babe.” 

Brooke bristles, but it’s hard to argue, make her case when she has to focus her energy on breathing in and out. “No, I’m not.” 

But it’s no use, not when it becomes too much and Brooke bites down on the side of her own hand to keep from screaming as she comes, when Vanessa’s fingers keep going even as she’s gasping, clenching around them, even as she tries to hold back. 

Vanessa pulls back from her clit first, giving a few more pumps of her fingers before bringing them to her mouth, wrapping her lips around them one at a time and releasing each with a pop once they’re clean. Brooke watches breathlessly, her chest rising and falling as Vanessa puts her panties back in place, tugs the hem of her dress back down. 

“There. Good as new.” 

“If there’s a stain on my dress, I swear to god.” But the words leave Brooke’s mouth on a laugh, because fuck, they’re being as stupid as shit and risking way too much but she loves it. 

Not that she’ll readily admit it. 

“And we still have so much time to spare. Man, I’m good.” Vanessa’s climbing back up onto the seat beside her, and Brooke rolls her eyes at the smugness that radiates off of her in waves.

“So cocky.” Brooke finds it all too easy, really, to wind an arm around Vanessa’s waist, and tug her closer and closer until- 

“Hey!” Vanessa lets out a squeak when Brooke lifts her onto her lap, her thighs bracketing either sides of Brooke’s hips. Brooke feels the way they squeeze around her, and can’t help but smile. 

“You said we still have time, right?” Brooke traces her fingers up Vanessa’s sides, along the boning of her dress that holds her upright. 

Vanessa shivers, the rise and fall of her ribcage shallow, her eyes alight, and Brooke wants to hold her forever. “Yeah.”

“Want you to ride my fingers, baby.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Vanessa’s cursing into the curve of Brooke’s neck as she sinks down, clenching and warm and not needing much preparation before she’s moving against Brooke’s hand that’s worked its way under her dress. Brooke crooks her two fingers, and Vanessa’s shudder against her is immediate. There’s wetness along her palm that’s traveling towards her wrist but it doesn’t matter, not when she’s got Vanessa like this, so desperate and responsive and on the edge of falling apart. 

“Look, you can’t even stop yourself, you need it so bad.” Brooke murmurs the words against Vanessa’s collarbones, presses a light kiss there even though it leaves a stain on her skin. She meets Vanessa’s movements with her fingers, hooking over the area that never fails to make Vanessa shudder and the effect is immediate with the way that she gasps and whimpers. 

“Please, please-” 

Vanessa’s words cut off when Brooke pushes in a third finger, no resistance as she does, before steadying the curve of Vanessa’s hip with her other hand, pulling her further down. Brooke pauses, letting Vanessa have a chance to bring some oxygen back into her lungs before Vanessa’s the one that’s moving, rocking against her fingers once more and there’s no way that they’re not going to get caught.

The way Vanessa’s eyes squeeze shut makes Brooke marvel a little, and want to memorize each feature of her face when she’s like this, so beautiful and desperate and so, so close. Brooke wants to kiss her, wants to lick inside her mouth and have Vanessa come with her lips against hers, but she knows they can’t. That it wouldn’t end well, that they wouldn’t be able to salvage their makeup from it, that it’ll have to wait until after the fundraiser. But Brooke has plans, and making Vanessa come multiple times over the night is part of them. 

“I know you’re close. You want to come so badly, don’t you?” Brooke knows it, from the way Vanessa’s clenching around her, from how her grip on Brooke’s shoulders is iron clad. 

“I-”

Vanessa’s trying to hold off, trying to wait a little bit, but it’s a lost cause when Brooke speeds up her motions, amplifying the slick sound between them along the walls of the limo, brushing the heel of her palm against her clit because she can. Brooke’s grip on Vanessa’s hip tightens, too, pulling her down until there’s no space between them at all, until Vanessa’s taking as much as Brooke can give to her.

When Vanessa comes it’s with a shudder, another silent scream that more than makes up for the cramping of Brooke’s hand, the lactic acid travelling up her forearm. Vanessa’s trembling, sucking in air and Brooke can’t resist a swipe against her clit before pulling her hand away, especially when it makes Vanessa mewl.

Brooke steadies Vanessa on her lap as she smoothes out the creases in her dress, brushes the sweaty flyaways out of her face that may be salvageable with some bobby pins. But it doesn’t matter, none of it does, when Vanessa’s sated and a little dazed and still so beautiful.

“Pass me my clutch.” 

“Hmm?”

Vanessa’s still looking a little bit out of it, with a dreamy smile that’s playing on her lips as she stares down at Brooke, still on her lap. Brooke lets out a snort, points to the clutch on the seat. 

“I have some baby wipes. We have about fifteen minutes for damage control.” Brooke tilts her head towards Vanessa’s phone that’s fallen to the floor, lit up with notifications but also giving an indication of the time. 

Vanessa rolls her shoulders, stretches out her arms before climbing on top of Brooke, landing on the seat cushion beside her with an undignified _oof._ “See, this kinda preparation is why I’m gonna marry you.”

“Really?” Brooke raises an eyebrow, passing a baby wipe over to Vanessa’s outstretched hand. “And here I thought it was the diamond ring.” 

“That too.”


End file.
